bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Super Monkey 3/Bloons
Non-Boss Bloons *Red Bloon **Extremely obvious. When popped, will spawn nothing and blops will come out. Takes 1 hit to completely pop. First appears in: 1-1 *Blue Bloon **When popped, will spawn a red bloon. Takes 2 hits to completely pop. First appears in: 1-1 *Green Bloon **When popped, will spawn a blue bloon. Takes 3 hits to completely pop. First appears in: 1-1 *Yellow Bloon **When popped, will spawn a green bloon. Takes 4 hits to completely pop. First appears in: 1-4 *Pink Bloon **When popped, will spawn a yellow bloon. Takes 5 hits to completely pop. First appears in: 1-5 *Purple Bloon **When popped, will spawn a pink bloon. Takes 6 hits to completely pop. First appears in: 1-5 *Black Bloon **When popped, will spawn a purple bloon. Takes 7 hits to completely pop. Immune to bombs. First appears in: 1-5 *White Bloon **When popped, will spawn a purple bloon. Takes 7 hits to completely pop. Immune to ice. First appears in: 2-1 *Grey Bloon **When popped, will spawn a purple bloon, just like its cousins. Takes 7 hits to completely pop. Immune to magic. First appears: 5-5 *Lead Bloon **When popped, will spawn a black bloon. Takes 8 hits to completely pop, and immune to sharp projectiles. First appears: 3-1 *Zebra Bloon **When popped, will release a black and white. Takes 15 hits to completely pop. Immune to both bombs and ice. First appears: 2-5 *Commando Bloon **Fires shots from its mortar that take away 40 Blop Cash each. After 3 hits, releases 2 lead bloons, and takes 19 hits to completely destroy. Not camo in this game to make it easier. First appears: 2-5 *Glass Bloon **When popped, will release a zebra and a lead bloon. Takes 24 hits to completely pop, and immune to energy attacks. First appears: ??? *Aqua Bloon **When popped, will release 2 white bloons. Takes 15 hits to completely pop, and immune to fire. First appears: 4-4 *Rainbow Bloon **Beautiful! When popped, will release a zebra. Takes 16 hits to completely pop. First appears: 2-5 *Charge Bloon **When popped, will release 4 pink bloons. Takes 21 hits to completely pop. First appears: 3-3 *Ceramic Bloon **When popped, will release a rainbow after 5 hits. Takes 21 hits to completely pop. First appears: 3-3 *Shock Bloon **Shocks the Super Monkey stunning it for 2 seconds and takes away 40 Blop Cash. After 4 hits, releases a commando bloon. Takes 23 hits to destroy. First appears: ??? *Nuke Bloon **If popped, will explode in a big radius that takes all bloons except bosses with it. If Super Monkey is in that radius he will lose 250 Cash Blops. First appears: ??? *Evolution Bloon **Any bloon touching its hitbox will go up one rank until a Mini MOAB or a Super Bloon. After 5 hits, will release a ceramic bloon. Takes 26 hits to pop completely. First appears: ??? *Super Bloon **Spews 1 ceramic every one hit. After 50 hits, it releases 50 ceramics. Takes a whopping 2,150 hits to destroy. This is why it appears only in very late levels. First appearance: ??? *Mini MOAB **Unlike other bloons, this takes 50 hits to defeat. When it's popped, explodes into 5 greens, 9 blues, and 12 reds. Takes 95 hits to completely destroy itself and its children. First appearance: 3-2 Boss Bloons If any of these bosses reaches the end in its debut stage, it's game over! (Only spews bloons on debut stage) MOAB Doesn't attack. Takes 500 hits to defeat. When defeated, explodes into 10 yellows, 10 greens, 5 blues, and 20 reds. Boss of Stage 3. #500 HP: Spews reds. #400 HP: Spews blues. #300 HP: Spews greens. #200 HP: Spews yellows. #100 HP: Spews pinks. TURBO Doesn't attack but is 2 times faster than a MOAB, and takes 200 hits to pop. When defeated explodes into 5 purples, 12 pinks, and 1 charge. Boss of Stage 4. #200 HP: Spews yellows. #160 HP: Spews pinks. #120 HP: Spews purples. #80 HP: Spews whites. #40 HP: Spews charges every 5 hits. Rock Shredder Has 2 attacks, and is 1.3 times slower than a MOAB. Takes 550 hits to pop too. When defeated explodes into 10 leads, 10 zebras, and 25 shield blues. Boss of Stage 5. '''Drill Cannon: '''Throws a tiny drill that takes away 75 Cash Blops. '''Recharge: '''Heals 105 HP and spawns a bolt of yellows. #600 HP: Spews blacks. #500 HP: Spews greys. #400 HP: Spews whites. #300 HP: Spews camo blacks. #200 HP: Spews shield greys. #100 HP: Spews regen whites. Arctic ator Sorry if the name sounds so vicious. Has 4 attacks, is 1.7 times slower than a MOAB. Takes 800 hits to pop, and explodes into 20 blacks, 20 whites, and 20 greys when defeated. Boss of Stage 6. '''Flamethrower: '''Spews a burst of fire. If Super Monkey gets in it, it takes away 5 Cash Blops each second. '''Hydro Pump: '''A gush of water is fired from the machine. If Super Monkey touches it, he will be hurt for 10 Cash Blops for 1 second. '''Earthquake: '''Stops where it is heading and puts the vibrator on the ground. (It's going to break the ice.) If Super Monkey touches the boss, 90 Cash Blops damage is dealt to him. For added diffculty, the boss throws shield whites at you. '''Roost: '''Heals 145 HP and deals x1.3 more damage (this is rounded) for its attacks for 25 seconds. #800 HP: Spews ceramics every 5 hits. #600 HP: Spews leads and reds. #400 HP: Spews aquas. #200 HP: Spews regen whites. BFB Doesn't attack, takes 1300 hits to pop, and is x1.4 times slower than a MOAB. When defeated, explodes into 120 reds, 80 blues, 45 greens, 10 yellows, and 9 pinks. Boss of Stage 7. #1300 HP: Spews yellows. #1040 HP: Spews pinks. #780 HP: Spews purples. #520 HP: Spews blacks. #260 HP: Spews whites. ZOMG Doesn't attacks, takes 3700 hits to pop, and is x2 slower than a MOAB. When defeated, explodes into 250 reds, 110 blues, 45 greens, 15 yellows, 12 pinks, and 10 purples. Boss of Stage 8. #3700 HP: Spews purples. #2960 HP: Spews blacks. #2220 HP: Spews whites. #1480 HP: Spews greys. #740 HP: Spews leads. Category:Lists